


Chivalric Romance

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Richard's time together while she is in Sanctuary at St. Martin LeGrand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Richard had been right, there was quite a crowd gathered in the inn yard. Anne found herself almost wanting to laugh though, for it seemed Richard's men were not the main deterrent to the crowd. No, that honor went to his large wolfhound, Gareth, whom she had named all those years ago at Middleham. It seemed a lifetime ago now. Anne walked slightly ahead of Richard, walking straight to Gareth. She knelt down, holding her hand out to Gareth. 

Richard watched as the dog moved closer to Anne. He could almost feel the tension in the crowd. After all, Gareth was frightfully big, and Richard was certain Gareth had shown his displeasure with some of the dogs, not to mention the people, in the yard. Richard felt no fear though. There was no doubt in his mind that Gareth remembered Anne. 

Anne laughed softly, as Gareth licked her outstretched hand. “I believe he remembers me, Richard.” 

Richard laughed softly, kneeling with her. “Of course he does.” He murmured. “You're the one who named him, and you're the one who used to sneak him food from the kitchens. A dog is never going to forget the one who feeds him.” 

Anne looked up at him, still laughing. She could feel her chest start to tighten though, and knew she would suffer another coughing spasm soon. She was so tired of them, so tired of being sick; especially now that Richard had found her. 

Richard noticed immediately as Anne clutched the handkerchief he'd given her earlier. He knew she was about to cough again. He slipped his arm around her waist, as he helped Anne to her feet. 

“I am...” Anne wanted to say she was fine, but as she started to speak, she started to cough. It was so frustrating to her. She leaned heavily against Richard, not noticing the glance he exchanged with Francis Lovell, neither did she notice as Francis left the inn yard. 

Richard gently rubbed Anne's back, as her coughing subsided. “Come, I must get you to St. Martin's as soon as possible.” He murmured, as her breath returned to normal. 

Anne nodded. “Yes.” She said softly, her voice still hoarse from the coughing. 

Richard lifted Anne easily, placing her on his horse. He mounted the horse behind her, and took the reigns from the man who was holding them for him. His arms had slipped easily around her waist, and he pulled her back against his chest. “Comfortable?” He asked softly, just as Anne sighed. When she nodded, he continued. “Let's pull this around you.” He pulled the cloak hood over her head. “There, it will keep you warm.” 

“Yes, it will.” Anne said softly. 

Richard nodded to Rob Percy, who turned his horse, and left the inn yard. Richard then spurred his own horse forward, and was followed by the rest of his man. 

~~  
Anne looked around the sanctuary house. It was small, but it was all that she would need. She could not imagine she would be there for long. She imagined she and Richard would be married before the Christmas season began. She could not help but notice the coffers which were stacked neatly in the corner. She went to one and opened it. 

“Ma Mere must have sent those from Baynard's.” Richard said as he watched her. 

Anne looked up at him and smiled. “Yes, I imagine she did.” She'd closed the coffer after a quick inspection of its contents. Dressing gowns, sleeping gowns, other assorted articles of clothing, all much finer than the simple dress she currently wore. All just like those she'd been accustomed to wearing. 

“You must be tired, ma belle.” The endearment had just slipped out naturally. 

“No.” Anne shook her head, denying she was tired. “I am not certain I would say I am beautiful though, especially at this moment.” 

Richard stepped towards her, and took her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb gently over it. “I am certain, when you were standing at the top of those stairs, my eyes found you to be the most beautiful sight they have ever beheld.”

She blinked as she realized he was completely serious, even as disheveled as she was, he still found her beautiful. Perhaps this was what it was like when someone loved you, that person found you beautiful no matter the circumstances. 

Richard placed his hand on the small of her back, gently guiding Anne towards the other chamber. 

Anne looked into the small bedchamber. She had no doubt everything had been brought from Baynard's as well. The furnishings were too fine for it to be otherwise. She smiled as the two novices curtseyed to her. She realized immediately they were there to help her with the bath, which was prepared in front of the fire. 

“I thought you would enjoy a warm bath.” Richard said softly. 

Anne could not help but laugh. “You have no idea.” She nodded. 

He kissed her forehead. “I will be in there.” He said softly. “We still have much to talk about.” 

~~

Richard looked up as the novices left the bedchamber. He went to the door, and found Anne sitting near the fire. Her hair was still damp from the bath and hung loosely around her shoulders. He'd heard her coughing several times during her bath. He held up the bottle of honey. “For your cough.” He said softly, giving her a spoon of it. 

“Thank you.” Anne smiled softly. She suddenly felt nervous, but could not truly realize why. 

Richard noticed the change in Anne immediately. He knew she felt nervous, realized it had to be over whatever George had done. Surely, she must know he could never be angry with her over any of George's actions. No, whatever George had done, Anne was not at fault, at all. 

Richard gently kissed her forehead. “You do not need to feel nervous, ma belle.” He murmured. 

Anne looked up quickly. “You can tell?”

He nodded. “I would like to believe I know you very well.” 

Anne could not help but smile at bit, at his words. “I have no wish to be the cause of any enmity between you and George, after all he is your brother.” 

Richard smiled ruefully. “You could never be the cause of any enmity between George and I. He has a talent for causing that all by himself.” 

She laughed softly, wringing the handkerchief in her hand. It was the one Richard had pressed into her hand at the inn. “I know you wish me to tell you what George did to cause me to flee from the Herber.” 

“Yes.” He nodded. 

Anne took a deep breath, and then let it out. Her voice was soft as she started to tell him. She told him everything, from George burning one of the letters Richard had written to her from Middleham to the scheme which had caused her flight from what had once been her family's home. 

As Anne spoke, Richard could feel his anger building. Damn George and his schemes. In those moments, Richard swore to himself that George would pay for his actions. He would see to that. 

Anne watched, as Richard walked over to the window and looked out. She could see the tension in his body. She knew he was angry, yet trying so hard to hide his anger from her. After a moment, she walked over to him. 

Richard could not help but feel some surprise as Anne slipped her arms around him. He placed his hand over hers. “I am not angry with you.” He murmured. 

“I know that.” Anne replied softly. “But you are infuriated with George.” 

“Yes.” He said shortly. “George is...it is past time for George to learn there are consequences to his actions.” 

“You will need to tell the King everything?” Anne asked. 

Richard turned to face her. “Ned has questioned George's household, so I believe he already knows much of this. But I will tell him what you have told me, so George may be held accountable for his actions.” 

Anne nodded. “I do not wish for him to have all the lands.” 

“He will not.” Richard promised softly. He kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, cheeks, and nose, before finally gently kissing her mouth. It was a slow kiss, and he pulled her close against him. 

“Richard...” Anne murmured. 

He kissed her forehead again. “You still are feeling poorly, you must rest.” He murmured. “And I must speak with Ned.” 

Anne nodded. She moved to the bed and sat. “I must braid my hair first.” Somehow, she knew he would not leave until she was resting. 

“Why?” He asked softly, a bit curiously. 

“Trust me, Richard, if I do not it will be a tangled mess by morning.” Anne smiled, as she quickly braided her hair. 

“Hmmmm.” Richard said softly, watching her, and trying not to think of how her hair would look spread across a pillow. 

Anne looked up. “You will come tomorrow?” She asked softly. 

“I will.” Richard promised softly. 

Anne stood and walked over to him. She gently touched his cheek for a moment, and then she lightly kissed his lips. It was the first time she'd initiated a kiss. 

“Anne...” Richard murmured, and at her slight nodded, he pulled her closer and kissed her. “I love you.” He murmured. 

Anne smiled softly, of course she'd know he loved her, but it was wonderful to hear the words. “And I love you.” She said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Not even his hatred of Westminster could spoil Richard's joyous mood. He'd found Anne, he'd finally found her, and she was safe. She would stay safe while at St. Martin's, George would not dare violate sanctuary in London. Soon, he would take Anne home to Middleham, as his wife. George could not dare to stand in their way now.  
And Ned, surely Ned would see George needed to pay for his actions. Richard still could not believe everything George had done. He could not believe how greedy George truly was. 

Edward looked up, a little surprised, as Richard burst unannounced into his chambers. As fortune would have it, he was alone. He almost wished for a moment that he'd not been, then he could have teased Richard about coming unannounced. 

“I trust you have good news, Little Brother.” Edward said as Richard came into the chamber. 

“How did you know?” Richard immediately asked. “Did someone tell you.” 

“No one needed to.” Edward laughed. “You no longer look like Atlas carrying the weight of the world, so I wager you have found your Anne.” 

“Indeed, I have.” Richard could not help but smile, he was certain he'd been smiling since he'd first held Anne again that afternoon. 

Edward raised an eyebrow. “And are you going to tell me where?”

Richard laughed. “You'll never believe it.” 

“Try me, after the last fortnight, I do think I'll believe almost anything.” 

Richard poured himself a goblet of wine, thankful that Edward always kept some in his chambers. “An Aldgate inn.” 

Edward stared at him. “Come again?”

“An Aldgate inn, Anne was at an Aldgate inn.” Richard replied. 

“She was staying at an Aldgate inn? Well, I guess that would be the last place George would look for her.” Edward laughed. He just could not believe it. Not at all. 

“She was working at the inn.” Richard stated without looking up. It still angered him. 

“Working?” Edward said, his voice full of shock. 

“Oh yes.” Richard nodded, standing and starting to pace around the chamber. “You see, George forced her hand. She learned, from Isabel, that George was planning to send her away before I came back to London. Some harebrained scheme of course to send her to one of the estates, or Ireland, or something, anywhere really. Possibly a convent, and have her signed over to take vows.” The more Richard spoke, the faster his words came. He could not allow himself to think about it, not yet at least. He could not allow the anger to overtake him. 

Edward noticed Richard's anger immediately. In truth, he could not blame him for it. Dealing with George could easily make a saint angry. “I will question him.” He expected George to deny everything though, or perhaps George would shock him and tell the truth for once in his life. 

Richard took a deep breath. “Good.” 

Edward watched as Richard sat down in one of the chairs. “And how is Anne?” 

Richard took a deep breath. “She's been sick. Tries to say she is fine, although, she still has a horrible cough.” 

“I'll send a doctor tomorrow. She's at Baynard's I imagine?”

Richard shook his head. “No, I arranged for a sanctuary house at St. Martin's.” 

Edward smiled. “Ah, I see you are thinking of everything.” 

“George cannot say she has been coerced when she becomes my wife.” Richard replied. 

“No, indeed.” Edward nodded. “He cannot.” Whether it would stop George, that remained to be seen. 

Richard nodded. “Anne needs time, I think, time to know she is free of George and his machinations.”

“And you need time to send to Rome for a dispensation, Little Brother.” Edward smiled. 

“I have wondered if Warwick would have obtained one when he obtained George and Isabel's.” 

“Perhaps he did, but that would not cover enough now.” Edward said after a moment, when Richard looked up sharply, he continued, “I know you do not wish to think of it, but Lancaster was our cousin, albeit rather distantly.” 

Richard frowned, Edward was right, he did not want to think about Lancaster, at all. Not ever. 

“Get your dispensation, Dickon, and I will see to George.” Edward promised. 

“Then I will make Anne my wife, and take her home to Middleham.” Richard replied. 

~~

It was the next afternoon before Richard was able to go to see Anne at St. Martin's. He'd not expected it to take this long, but he'd also found himself sleeping late that morning. It was the first good night's sleep he'd gotten since returning to London. 

He was not at all surprised to find Anne sitting near the fire when he arrived. He took a moment to just look at her. She looked much better rested than she had yesterday, her hair shone and fell in waves down her back. She looked as she always did in his mind, beautiful

Anne smiled as Richard leaned down and kissed her cheek. “How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“Much better.” She replied. “I slept quite well last night.” 

“As did I.” He confessed softly, as he pulled his chair close to her. 

Anne smiled as he sat close to her. “You've not been sleeping well?”

He shook his head. “Of course not, ma belle. Everytime I closed my eyes...” He grew silent, not wanting to admit to her the thoughts and images which had plagued his sleep for the last fortnight.

“What Richard?” Anne asked softly, reaching out and taking his hand. 

“My mind would run wild with images...which I don't want to think of ever again.” He said softly, looking down at their joined hands. He would certainly need to give her a betrothal ring soon. He brushed his fingers over her knuckles. 

Anne took a deep breath, somehow she could just imagine the nightmares which had plagued him. “All of that is over now.” 

“Indeed it is.” He said softly. He leaned in and gently kissed her. 

Anne closed her eyes, feeling the soft pressure of his lips against hers. “Richard...” She said softly after a few moments. 

He pulled back, smiling just a little sheepishly. “I should remember you still aren't feeling completely well.” 

Anne laughed softly. “It is fine, I needed to breathe, that is all.” 

He kissed her forehead. “Edward said he would send a physician to see you.” 

“And he did.” Anne nodded. “The doctor came early this morning.” 

“What did he say?” Richard asked immediately. He would see that Anne followed the physician's orders. 

“He suggested that I rest as much as possible, and also gave me a draught for the cough. He said it would be especially helpful at night.” 

“And have you rested today?” 

“Richard!” Anne laughed softly. “Really, it's not like there is much else for me to do here!” As he stared at her, she continued, “I do not intend to stay in bed all day, sitting by the fire is not taxing on my strength at all.” 

“No, I imagine it is not.” He said quickly, not allowing himself to think of her staying in bed all day. Only if he were there, and if he were he doubted, well hoped if he were honest with himself, she would get little rest.  
Anne had noticed the slight blush on his face as she spoke. “You realize you are blushing?” She asked, unable to resist teasing him over it. 

“I...” He looked down, noticing their hands were still joined, he rubbed his fingers over her knuckles again. “I doubt you wish to know where my thoughts went a moment ago.” 

“Oh....I....” She stammered. 

“Who is blushing now, Anne?” He asked softly, as he moved closer to her.

Anne looked up, certain her face was bright red now. She could not help but remember how he'd kissed her months ago in Coventry, how he'd touched her. Instinctively she knew he'd force nothing, he never had. “I believe the answer to that is both of us.” She laughed softly. 

Richard immediately realized the spell was broken, she'd defused the moment most adroitly, if not deliberately. He'd not come there to try to bed her, at least not consciously. He could still well remember how weak she'd seemed to him yesterday, no she was not ready for anything of the sort, and he well knew it. “I spoke with Ned last night, told him everything.” He said softly. 

“Everything?” Anne asked softly. 

“What you told me about George.” He replied. 

“And will Ned question him?” Anne inquired. She certainly hoped he would. In truth, she would like to see George spend a long spell in the Tower for his actions. 

“Yes, he will.” Richard nodded. 

Anne nodded. She would have to trust in that, trust George would suffer consequences for his treatment of her.


End file.
